A Tear Stained Hood To Match A Tear Stained Face
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: When Ruby's grade isn't what Weiss expected, Weiss decides to punish Ruby by taking her favorite thing in the world, her cloak. But what happens when she loses the cloak completely and finds out it was much more than just an article of clothing. Can Yang and Weiss find it and can Blake calm Ruby down?
1. A Tear Stained Hood To Match

"Ruby Rose, what is this!?" Weiss exclaimed, barging into the dorm room angrily. Ruby and Blake jolted awake and Yang groaned.

"What is it now?" Yang looked over at Weiss.

"Your sister only got an 82 on or last test. 82! 82% Ruby Rose, what do you have to say for yourself!?" Weiss yelled, hopping up on the table to lean into Ruby's face.

"B-But Weiss, you know I'm not good at English," Ruby shivered a bit, partially from fear and partially from being awakened.

"Couldn't you have yelled at her later?" Blake hissed, still sleepy.

"Shut it, Furry! And answer my question, Rose!" Weiss snapped.

"What did you just call me!?" Blake tackled Weiss to the floor angrily, pinning down the heiress and hissing in her face.

"Let go of me, I'm trying to take care of something here!" Weiss struggled.

"NO, LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY IT, SCHNEE!"

"This isn't going to end well," Yang flinched.

"I studied, I promise," Ruby begged.

"It's ok, I know you put the effort in, I'm proud of the B," Yang pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Should we help Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, Blake wouldn't really kill her, just mildly injure her. Weiss'll be fine," Yang shook off before busying herself with her notebook again.

...

"Yang, what is something Ruby loves very dearly?" Weiss questioned, looking around for anyone that might be listening to her. Yang quirked an eyebrow slightly.

"Hm... her cape. She can't sleep without it either on her or in the bed with her. She's really attached to that old thing," Yang replied, not caring about the lecture they were sitting in. "Why?"

"Just curious, and not brave enough to face Blake, who is with Ruby currently," Weiss said.

"I can't believe you said that," Yang face palmed.

"She'll get over it, it's not like words can cause destruction," Weiss scoffed. "Though once she cools down I'll definitely apologize."

"Who told you that load of BS?" Yang glared at Weiss.

"Well why take somebody else's words to heart? Most people are idiots anyways, so who cares what they think?" Weiss reasoned.

"But wouldn't you start to feel a little self conscious if somebody was always bagging on you over something out of your control?" Yang questioned.

"No, then again, there's not much to fix with me," Weiss shrugged. Yang rolled her eyes and turned again to her notebook.

"May I copy your notes from dust theory, I had to see Ozpin over a mishap with that dolt," Weiss growled/asked.

"I didn't take notes," Yang closed her notebook with a thunk.

"Then what were you doing when I left?" Weiss asked.

"Writing poetry," Yang blushed a bit.

"Poetry? You? Are you joking?" Weiss began to snicker.

"N-No, what's so funny?" Yang stuttered.

"Oh, I just didn't expect so much from you of all people. Who's your favorite poet?" Weiss questioned.

"Molly Khloris," Yang replied, resting her chin on her propped up hands.

"Really? I find her a little dark for my taste," Weiss commented.

"Yeah, I like her work. She seems to capture the nature of the things we ignore every day. My favorite is called 'Survival of the Adolescent'," Yang smiled slightly.

"Haven't read that one," Weiss commented.

"It's about a girl, who gets picked on at school, but keeps it to herself until she just bursts. It ends with them finding her dead in the woods. Sad, but eloquent," Yang explained.

"That's rather depressing," Weiss said.

"Yeah, but most of her stuff is. I guess she writes it for those of us without a voice," Yang shrugged.

"Like the faunus?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, that's a lot of what she writes about. Faunus trafficking and what not," Yang pulled out a book of poetry. "This is her best works. My favorites are all in this little beauty, if you wanna borrow it, give Ol' Molly another whirl," Yang suggested. Weiss thought for a moment before taking the book and placing it in her book bag.

"I'd be willing to try her again, it's been a few years, thank you," Weiss smiled.

"No problem, I hope you like them," Yang shrugged.

"What about your poems?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, not that good, just some random goth crap, nothing special," Yang shrugged.

"Well, if you ever need an editor, I'd be happy to help. I used to sit in my family's library and read poetry as a child, so I might be of some service to you," Weiss offered.

"Maybe some day. Class is over, I need to find Blake, we're going to go to the mall together. She needs a new winter coat," Yang got up from her seat and began to walk away.

...

Ruby was sleeping peacefully in their dorm, pencil clenched in hand as she rested. Weiss used her glyph to levitate in the air, careful not to wake the sleeping younger as she inspect. There it was! Weiss reached out slowly and carefully before snatching the red cloak and running off to hide it.

Weiss finally got to where she needed. She put in a key code to a closet and hung up the cloak on a coat rack. Weiss grinned at the walls lined up with various gourmet chocolate bars. Weiss twirled around in the closet of chocolate happily.

"I'm the chocolate queen!" Weiss exclaimed gleefully.

...

"I'm sure Weiss was only angry and didn't mean it," Yang assured as she walked down the hallway with Blake. Blake rolled her eyes in an upset manner.

"I get it, cut Weiss some slack, she's still one of my best friends, I just hate it when people call me that," Blake sighed.

"I'm sure if you and Weiss talk about, you can work it out. Weiss said herself she felt bad for letting that slip," Yang put an arm around Blake's shoulder. Suddenly they heard sobbing.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"It sounds... CRAP!" Yang let go of Blake and dashed to the dorm, flinging the door open to see Ruby curled up in the corner crying. "Ruby!" Yang dove into the corner in a swift move to check on her sister. "What's happened? Are you ok?"

"It's gone!" Ruby wailed, hanging onto Yang tightly.

"What's gone? The money? The amo? The snacks? The whiskey?" Yang urged.

"MY CAPE!" Ruby sobbed bitterly. "It's gone, I've looked everywhere, it just disappeared!"

"Hey, we'll find it, don't cry," Yang assured, wiping some of the tears off of Ruby's cheeks.

"P-Promise?" Ruby asked.

"I promise, it can't be too far from here," Yang smiled, ruffling her sister's black hair.

"O-Ok," Ruby whispered sadly.

"This place looks like a bomb went off!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Stop, Weiss, we're having a crisis here!" Yang snapped.

"What's the problem?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby can't find her cloak," Yang explained.

"Oh, please~. Really? It's an article of clothing, get over it," Weiss complained.

"I need it!" Ruby cried.

"Weiss, it means a lot to Ruby," Yang glared. "She can't sleep without it." 

"Can it get any more childish?" Weiss scoffed before walking off to the bathroom.

"Ruby lost her cloak?" Blake questioned.

"Y-Yes," Ruby bowed her head in shame.

"Hm... when did you last see it?" Blake asked.

"It was in bed with me. It was hot in here, so I took it off had it next to me while I was studying. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up, and it was gone. I turned this place upside down trying to find it," Ruby cried softly.

"Odd. There's a possibility that it was stolen," Blake commented.

"STOLEN!" Ruby wailed.

"Who'd take Ruby's hood, that's ridiculous?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know. Ruby, have you recently fought with anyone?" Blake asked.

"N-No," Ruby sobbed.

"Not even Cardin?" Yang asked, gently rocking Ruby to try and calm down the young huntress in training.

"No, he's left Velvet alone since I shot him in the foot," Ruby replied. Yang giggled a bit at the memory.

"You were vicious that day, baby sis," Yang pat Ruby on the head.

"Well how dare he treat another person as if they were garbage," Ruby spat. "I should've killed him instead of just shooting him in the foot for how he treats Velvet."

"Whoa, calm down WF Wolfie," Blake chuckled.

"Huh?" the sister said in unison.

"It's how you are addressed in as an assassin in the White Fang. Your code name depended on character traits and faunus sub race. You'd be a wolf faunus, Ruby," Blake explained.

"Oh, ok," Ruby responded.

"Back to the matter at hand, Ruby's yet to mess with Cardin since three weeks ago, so that possibility of him taking Ruby's cape isn't very high," Blake reasoned.

"But isn't he just now back on his _feet?"_ Yang asked.

"Actually, he just started walking again last week. Ruby, how many times did you shoot him in the foot again?" Blake asked.

"Five times," Ruby responded.

"Again, vicious," Yang gave Ruby a squeeze.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Ruby said.

"So it very well could've been Cardin," Yang concluded.

"Yes, he could've broken into our dorm while Ruby was sleeping and taken her cloak," Blake said. "Since he just now can walk."

"But how would he know Ruby's cape is so special to her?" Yang asked.

"Ruby wears it constantly, I don't think that'd be hard to figure out," Blake pointed out.

"Then we need to go interrogate him!" Yang jumped up, bringing Ruby with her. "Common, Rubbles, we're gonna go see if Cardin took your hood."

...

It was a lovely day for Cardin Winchester, he had walked through the gardens, shoved somebody into a tree, sent Jaune's locker flying into the abyss of unknown, and just been a jerk to everyone around him. It was the perfect day for him.

"CARDIN WINCHESTER!" Yang yelled, running toward him with a flying punch that knocked the bully to the ground.

"DON'T HURT ME! I LEFT VELVET ALONE, I SWEAR!" Cardin sobbed at the sight of Ruby standing next to Yang.

"This isn't about Velvet, bub, this is about you taking my baby sister's cape! You give it back right now before I rip you limb from limb!" Yang shouted.

"Why would I take something from that terror! She's insane!" Cardin exclaimed.

"Wanna say that again?" Yang picked him up by his throat and held him against a tree.

"I meant, sweet little angel that descended from heaven and graced us all with her presence," Cardin choked.

"That's what I thought," Yang tossed him to the ground, making Cardin scramble, only to hit a bunch. "So did you or did you not take it?"  
>"I didn't take it! I swear!" Cardin cried.<p>

"You better not being lying to me," Yang growled. "And I _will_ find out if you're lying to me."

"I'm not, please leave me alone," Cardin sobbed.

"Fine," Yang kicked him in the stomach before grabbing Ruby's hand and walking away. "Have a nice day!"

...

"Well it wasn't him, so who else could have beef with Ruby?" Yang asked, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Maybe a certain someone with flowing white hair and a prissy attitude," Blake suggested.

"And where exactly would Weiss hide it? In the dorm? Ruby would've found it by now," Yang narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"It was just a suggestion," Blake sighed.

"Girls, the cloak's gone," Weiss sunk to the floor after entering the dorm.

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed.

"I wasn't going to get rid of it, I was just keeping it away until Ruby brought up her grades. I kept it with my chocolate stash, but I went back to the closet I turned into my area of storage, and it's all gone. Five hundred seventy four gourmet chocolate bars and a red cloak," Weiss sighed.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Ruby cried.

"I was only trying to help," Weiss growled.

"Well if that's helping, I don't want you to ever help me with anything again, you're a monster!" Ruby cried before running off.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called, beginning to run after her sister, only for Blake to grab Yang.

"Let her be alone," Blake said.

"I didn't mean it," Weiss whispered.

"Whatever, just don't do anything else," Yang glared. "I'll deal with you later, I'm going to find that hood." and with that, Yang walked away, Blake following.

...

"This is hopeless, it's gone, Yang, " Blake whined.

"We have to keep looking," Yang said, yawning afterwards.

" I found out from the headmaster where everything was going," Weiss said, approaching the two girls.

"Yeah, cause the last thing we need is more 'help' from you?" Yang glared.

"Look, do you want to find Ruby's cloak or not?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Yang sighed.

"Fine, where is it?" Yang asked.

"It's in Vale City, which isn't too far," Weiss stated.

"Fine, give Blake and I the address," Yang extended her waiting hand for the paper held in her hand.

"I-I started the problem, I need to fix it, so I'm coming too," Weiss fidgeted nervously.

"No, only two can ride on my motorcycle," Yang explained.

"Well maybe Blake can go comfort Ruby and I can help you find the cloak," Weiss suggested.

"No," was all Yang could say before crossing her arms. "You've cause enough damage."

"Please! Yang, I'm trying to fix it!" Weiss pleaded.

"Yang, let Weiss go, it wasn't gotten rid of on purpose, Weiss was trying to be helpful, and she's trying to fix her mistake. Cut her some slack," Blake told her partner, who groaned at her own words.

"Fine, but I break for nobody," Yang huffed as she began to storm over to where she had parked Bumblebee.

...

"Yang," Weiss started as they were knee deep in garbage, picking through the dump.

"What do you want?" Yang growled.

"I-I just wanted to ask, what exactly is so special about this cape, and couldn't we have bought her a new one?" Weiss questioned.

"It's personal, but it makes Ruby feel safe," Yang dug through the garbage.

"Well, something tells me we're going to be here a while, so can you maybe tell me, to help me understand. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not used to this whole team work or friendship thing," Weiss tossed a broken chair to another pile.

"Yeah, I've noticed. And I'm sure I'll forgive you once I calm down," Yang huffed.

"O-Ok..." Weiss whispered before digging in the pile again.

...

"Ruby, I'm sure that if Yang and Weiss don't find it, they'll get you a new one," Blake rubbed Ruby's back, trying to soothe the younger girl, but to no avail.

"I don't want a new one," Ruby sobbed.

"Why not? Wouldn't it just be the same?" Blake asked.

"NO! No, it wouldn't be the same!" Ruby exclaimed.

"S-Sorry, I was just asking," Blake said in a rather frightened voice at Ruby's sudden outburst.

"It's special," Ruby whimpered.

"Can you tell me why it's so important to you?" Blake asked. Ruby, buried her head in her knees and just sob bitterly, occasionally whining an incoherent word.

...

"Weiss," Yang started, grabbing the heiress' attention.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"You wanted to know why the cloak means so much to Ruby, right?" Yang inquired.

"Yes, I would like to know," Weiss said. Yang sighed.

"Somebody here might as well know. It's kinda a combination of things. The fact it's a cloak, reminds Ruby of her mom, Summer Rose, who wore a similar white one sometimes. Ruby used to curl up in Summer's lap, and Summer would drape her cloak over the two of them and tell Ruby about her adventures as a huntress. That always Ruby happy," Yang smiled at the thought of excited four year old Ruby.

"W-Was that her mother's cloak?" Weiss shivered.

"NO! No, the cloak disappeared with Summer," Yang assured. "If that had been Summer's, I would've already killed you."

...

"Blake, whenever I looked at that hood, it reminded me of my mom a bit," Ruby wiped her eyes.

"Did it?" Blake asked.

"Y-Yeah. Mom wore a cape too, only hers was snowy white," Ruby trembled a bit from crying. "It was warm too. I remember one time, Mom and I camped outside, because I wanted to know how huntresses lived, and Mom covered me up in her cloak because I got cold."

"Is that why it's so special?" Blake asked.

"Sorta. I don't need an object to remind me that Mom existed and loved me. Mom left me with some of the best memories I could ever have. I can always hold onto those and the hope she's still out there, that I'll see her again one day," Ruby explained, twiddling her thumbs.

...

"Ruby always said she was content with memories when Dad was getting rid of Summer's stuff. Part of me thinks it was just that she was too scared at first to ask to keep some of it. Dad after losing Summer, he kinda lost it. He wasn't around as much, he locked himself in the bedroom, so it was up to me to take care of Ruby. I wasn't exactly just her sister then, I was half sister half mom to her. All the normal 'mom stuff' I had to do for Ruby. Laundry, cooking, cleaning, tucking Ruby in, singing Ruby lullabies when she got scared, that kind of stuff. I really had to step up my game to make sure she didn't get flung into stuff she wasn't ready for, which is why I can be a bit protective," Yang explained.

"That's a lot of responsibility for a child," Weiss murmured.

"Yeah, it was. But seeing Ruby so happy and to hear her say that she loved me a lot made it easier. I guess I just like to take care of people," Yang reassured. "That doesn't mean it wasn't tough, it really was, I remember I'd sometimes cry at night because I was jealous of Ruby, she had someone to take care of her, but I had nobody to take care of me. Because I was taking care of Ruby constantly, I didn't have many friends, and by the time I was nine, I had no friends except Ruby."

...

"Yang would take care of me, since Dad wasn't up to it. She's read me stories, make me cookies, play with me, sing to me when I was scared, she's the best big sister. But I guess I didn't return the favor and just made her life harder, she never really cried until she was nine. I remember one day, she just fell to her knees wailing after she got home from school. I didn't know what to do, it was honestly a little scary. I mean, she's the one that would take care of me and I just stood there doing nothing. I didn't do anything, I just stood at the door watching Yang cry, how pathetic is that?" Ruby started to tear up again.

"You were young and didn't know what to do," Blake reasoned.

"But I never learned what to do," Ruby huffed.

...

"Middle school was awful, it was full of jealous stupid girls and dumb boys who can't take a hint. I spent most of sixth and seventh grade crying in the bathroom and hiding my face with my hair, hoping that they might leave me alone," Yang stopped digging for a moment.

"Why didn't you get help?" Weiss asked.

"What would that accomplish, you can't control what people say," Yang shrugged.

"But maybe one of the teacher could've taken care of it?" Weiss suggested.

"I thought I was fine. That's when I started writing poems," Yang said. "Besides, what they were doing was child's play compared to what happened at Signal."  
>...<p>

"Yang went to Signal, and she made two friends, Caleb and Tonio. They were always hanging out, and I'll admit, I was jealous at first because I was bad at making friends, but Yang always made time for me, very little, but time none the less. Yang grew more distant though. I mean she seemed normal, but her aura was giving off odd flares that'd feel just... Dark," Ruby explained.

"A darker aura?" Blake asked.

"Y-Yeah, instead of white, her aura was grey and didn't work as strong as it had used to," Ruby said awkwardly. "I didn't understand what was going on with her at the time, but I always knew something wasn't quite right."

...

"Even with Caleb and Tonio, I couldn't block out everyone else. It started with childish remarks and mild teasing and slowly morphed into flat out emotional abuse. I didn't really talk about it with Dad or Ruby, neither one of them could do anything, so there wasn't any point. Caleb and Tonio tried to help, but they ended just causing me more problems in the end. We were all addicted to brown dust by the time I was fourteen," Yang explained.

"Brown dust? You mean the one dug up from the ground?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Patch has a ton of it, getting our hands on it was easy," Yang tossed another trash bag in the looked pile.

...

"Sometimes, I'd hear her crying from her room, but every time I checked on her, she'd yell at me to go away and leave her alone, so I stopped talking to her for the most part," Ruby continued. "And besides, I was busy with my own friends at that point, so I just ignored her."

...

"Ruby stopped talking to me after a while, I then realized that, my job to take care of her was over and she didn't need me anymore. That meant I could just... disappear and it wouldn't hurt anything," Yang sighed.

"What gave you that idea?" Weiss glared.

"I don't know, I guess everyone around me thought was a good idea and I started to believe them," Yang shrugged. "And slowly, that's what happened. I started dropping out of anything. I wrote poetry, spilling out all my emotions onto paper and giving it to my buddies to put to music. We performed, we took dust, and while they slept, I stayed awake all night crying, unable to determine how much more I could take."

...

"Summer came by and all she wore was long sleeves and long biker gloves. She only wore black most of the time and the light in her eyes was gone. They just looked dull and swollen. I started to worry, but Yang pushed me away," Ruby began to tear up again. "And I expected and didn't expected what would follow."

...

"I wrote into a notebook, everything Ruby would need. I wrote down things I learned as life went on, I wrote her recopies so she'd learn to cook for herself, and finally, goodbye," Yang felt a few stray tears run down her cheeks. "But I had to give her something. As much as I knew she didn't need me, I didn't want her to forget me, so I made her a hood. I-It was kinda like the one in a fairytale I had read her, about a princess with a scythe and red hood who saved her kingdom from a grim invasion. It was always Ruby's favorite, and the gift was rather cheesy, but I gave it to her anyways. "

...

"It was such a soft cloak. It was cashmere and in my favorite color. I didn't notice that Yang's cheeks were puffy and her eyes swollen when she gave it to me, I wish I had paid attention, maybe then, she would've been ok," Ruby's voice wavered. "I found her dead the next night. She was in our shed. I had tripped and broke a chair in my room, so I was going out to the shed to get what I needed to fix it when I found her. I must've screamed really loud, because Dad ran out and we got her to the hospital."

...

"You see, you can be dead, but so long as your aura still exists in your physical form, you can be saved. I happened to be one of those cases. My aura was really, really weak, practically nonexistent, but Ruby and Dad didn't give up on me. I was in a coma for months, getting aura support from Dad, Caleb, Caleb's brother: Nathan, Tonio, and even some of the girls who picked on me felt bad and came to help, but I got the most aura help from Ruby. According to Dad, Ruby refused to leave me, they had to literally drag her out of the room when I had surgery to fix and replace the busted veins in my arms and neck. I had to have a few organ transplants due to them shutting down on me, but somehow, dust and aura kept me from turning into a vegetable," Yang explained.

...

"I refused to leave her side, I wanted to be with her when she woke up, and after five months, she did. It was only for a moment, but I was so scared I'd never see her eyes again, so I was overjoyed to see her awake, even if it was just for a moment and she didn't wake up again until the next day," Ruby felt tears begin to drip down her face. "After all, the while reason she was there was because I didn't love her enough, because I was such a bad sister to her."

...

"When I first woke up, I was greeted with a clump of black hair in my face, " Yang chuckled. "I groaned because Ruby was actually lying on some stitches, and Ruby jolted awake and started to cry and smile. I passed out again, but woke up again the next day, and stayed awake for an hour and a half. I couldn't sit up or even speak, I was having to be given oxygen and I was still needing donated aura energy, so I couldn't say anything to Ruby, but she stayed with me. She told me about everything, but I think the most she did was cry and tell me she was sorry. I've never felt so useless in my life. Ruby was crying her eyes out because of me and all I could do is lie there and watch. I couldn't even reach my hand up to wipe her tears away, I just lied there like an empty shell."

...

"Slowly, Yang began to function like a normal human being again. It started with her breathing on her own, then talking, then feeding herself, then sitting up by herself, then eventually, she was on her feet and walking again. She had people in and out of that little hospital room. Students, teachers, neighbors, strangers, even reporters. You see, not only is our family well known, but not much happens in Patch. Yang had also blackmailed the girls that picked on her that night, and one of the girls posted it on Dustnet, which Tonio saw and told his mom, who happened to be a reporter for 'Patch News', who did a story on what happened the next night. It was huge! Everyone knew what had happened and was making an effort to help us. People would bring Dad and I meals, bring Yang flowers, donate aura energy, some even gave us money to help pay for her hospital expenses," Ruby explained. "The whole community seemed to try and take care of us all. That's what's nice about Patch, most of the community are hunters and ex-hunters so they take care of people when something bad happens."

...

"I returned to Signal at fifteen, where I managed to catch up and graduate at a normal time. My reputation wasn't the greatest, but I finished and got into Beacon. Ozpin was able to see I was ready to work hard and achieve my goal, so he was able to look past what had happened," Yang smiled, but her face then fell. "But nothing's every that easy. Ruby kinda broke after what happened. She'd be a perfectly normal teenager, hanging out with her friends, having a good ol' time, then suddenly she'd just stop and refuse to leave my side. She'd cry to me, saying that she loved me and beg me not to leave her, even though I was perfectly fine."

"And the cloak you gave her-"

"That's right, she refused to take it off for anything. We were able to break her of it a little bit, but not much," Yang explained. Weiss felt a few tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," Weiss whispered.

"Just, don't do anything like that ever again," Yang shook her head.

"I won't, trust me," Weiss assured. "What's so soft?" Weiss questioned before yanking up a hunk of red fabric. "YANG! I FOUND IT!" Weiss looked around. "AND MY CHOCOLATE BARS!"

"You did?!" Yang trudged through the garbage to where Weiss held the cape up. "Alright! Now, let's get back to Beacon and get in the shower, we smell like dumpster."

"Agreed."

...

"Ruby! Look what we found!" Yang exclaimed, now in her pajamas as she walked out to the roof of Beacon. Ruby turned around to see Yang hold her cloak, which Ruby knocked the elder over for.

"You found it!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Correction, Weiss found it," Yang grinned.

"Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"Y-Yeah, we went digging in the dumpster and Weiss happened to find it, I already washed it, I didn't want you to have it until it smelled ok," Yang explained. Blake got up and walked over to the heiress, who was standing in the doorway to the outside watching.

"You did good, Weiss," Blake put a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"D-Did Ruby tell you about...?" Weiss' voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't think I can ever look at the two of them the same way," Blake shook her head.

"I guess there really is more to the oaf and the dunce," Weiss began to tear up.

"Yeah, let's give them their privacy, I'll make you some cocoa," Blake smiled.

"Chocolate, yes, chocolate sounds nice," Weiss said to herself as they walked away.

"Well I'd think the Chocolate Cupcake Queen would be fond of hot cocoa," Blake winked, making Weiss stop in her tracks.


	2. Continue?

A/N - Hey guys, I was curious if you wanted to see some other stories with this concept? Please leave a review answering my question. Thank you.


	3. Honesty

The Reaper Angel,

Swiftly the blade cuts through necks,

lifeless, demon eyes pierce the coldest of souls,

the reapers ride home on their chariots,

ignoring the hollering of ungrateful souls.

Yet, one reaper was a little silly.

She, unlike the others, cared.

The blade of the spirit world was on my neck when I saw it,

Other than pure stupidity,

I don't know what to call it.

She broke the hellish blade in two,

said that I was free to live,

then cried and cried when I refused her rather useless offer.

She, who took the lives of millions saw something in me,

A rejected, unwanted waste of space,

She was truly, the reaper who was truly an angel.

"Trolololololololololo lallalala," Port drowned on, about nothing. Yang couldn't care less about nevermore babies and ursi feasting on house cats, nor did she primarily worry about what type of deodorant the mustached man wore, so long as it wasn't hers. Ruby groaned and lied her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Weiss, entertain me, I'm bored," Ruby complained.

"Get off me you dolt, nobody likes this class," Weiss gave Ruby a shove.

"Ohohhoho ohohoho, ololololollololol," Port said as he walk past the girls, winking at Yang while he had the chance. Yang rolled her eyes and directed her sights to her notebook once more.

"Don't make eye contact, if you do, he'll never leave you alone," Weiss warned.

"I'd say the same about the rest of the teachers here," Blake crossed her arms. "I don't think anyone is sane. I can't believe Professor Goodwitch put Cardin up against Ruby yesterday, it's like she wants to rub it in that a fifteen year old girl scares the guy half to death."

"And don't get me started on Dr. Oobleck, he talks way too fast," Yang shook her head.

"I sometimes think that Professor Ozpin is up to something, then he stops me in the hallways and gives me something extra to accomplish," Ruby sighed. "How'd we become his favorites?"

"I doubt we're his favorites, but you're younger than everyone else, he's probably keeping his eye on you out of worry for your safety and his neck," Weiss pointed out.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked. "I can fend for myself."

"Because if anything happens to you, Dad might lose it," Yang said in a rather monotone voice.

"WAIT! I TAKE IT BACK! I can't fend for myself!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"SH! Ruby, be quiet," Weiss scolded.

"I swear I can't take care of myself," Ruby whispered.

"Ruby-"

"I swear my life on it. I promise I'm incompetent. I swear on dust, on Weiss, on Blake, on Weiss' family, on Weiss' money, on Weiss' house, on Weiss' pencil case, on all things good and rich in this world, I can _not_ take care of myself," Ruby began to shake a bit.

"Ruby, calm down, I'm fine," Yang assured.

"I can't even work the toaster, I swear," Ruby began to tear up. RING!

"Ruby, we're going to lunch now," Weiss reminded.

"I-I..." Ruby lost her words.

"Common, Rubbles, I'm hungry," Yang pat Ruby on the back as she walked by.

...

Classes soon ended for the day, leaving the girls with free time. Blake took advantage of this and decided to camp out in the library where she could read to her heart's content. Then she noticed a dark corner. Feeling a little squeamish suddenly, Blake decided to see if anything resided in the curtain covered corner only to find a large door with gargoyles on it. Blake looked around to make certain nobody saw her before entering. Once inside, she saw a large dome covered from top to bottom with books. In the center of the room was a marble staircase leading to a second floor with more books! It was bookworm paradise with fancy chairs and sofas.

"Wow," Blake said with her mouth agape only to hear a faint sobbing from the upstairs. Blake slowly crept up the stairs and towards the crying only to find a disheveled figure curled up on a bed of plush pillows that looked rather dusty and old. "Y-Yang, are you ok?"

"No, just go away, I'm not in the mood for conversation," Yang snapped.

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk things out," Blake suggested.

"Just leave or at least leave me alone. I know you must be getting real nerd happy in this place," Yang turned to face Blake, her face blotchy and red from crying.

"Yang, please, what happened, I'm worried," Blake begged.

"Why? I just screw up everything around me," Yang sighed to herself.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked, sitting down on the dust covered pillows.

"It's just... Even when I don't mean it, I just make things harder on everyone. I've been nothing but heartache and a burden to my dad and I upset Ruby. I don't mean to, but in the end I'm just more trouble to everyone than it's worth," Yang wiped her tears away.

"You're not a burden or too much trouble to us, Yang," Blake grasped Yang's hand. Yang immediately pulled it away only for Blake to grab her forearm.

"GAH! Let go!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh my God, is that blood?" Blake froze, an iron grip still on Yang's arm.

"Please let go, this kinda hurts," Yang whimpered. Blake slowly let go of the blonde's arm and held her hand instead.

"Yang, why are you still doing this, if Ruby finds out she'll be crushed?" Blake pointed out, tear beginning to swell in her own eyes.

"This is the only way to keep my sanity in check. Ruby's taking too long to grow up. I love her, I really truly do, I just don't know how much longer I can hang on. I try to be cheerful, I do, but it's getting harder to lie to myself. I don't want Ruby to be sad over me, so I'm holding off until she's ready. She just refuses to let go, which makes it harder on me," Yang sobbed, covering her eye with her other hand. "Even dad was willing to leave me be and move on, it's Ruby that kept me here."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"Even when the doctors got me breathing again, they didn't think I'd make it. I was needing machines just to keep my heart beating and keep me breathing. They said I'd probably never be able to do so by myself again and on the off chance I would, I'd either be a blank slate or a vegetable. Dad decided to pull the plug, but when he told Ruby, she broke even more than she had already. She begged, kicked, and screamed for Dad to let me live longer, he didn't listen until she threatened to leave as well. Dad didn't want to bury two daughters, so he kept me on the life support. Ruby wasn't willing to let go," Yang explained, turning to face Blake better.

"She loves you, Yang, you never want to say goodbye to people you love," Blake said in dismay.

"She only loved me because I cared for her when she was young," Yang shook her head. "She's stubborn, so she wasn't willing to evaluate the situation and see we both better off with me gone."

"But if you weren't alone, who'd be there for Ruby?" Blake asked.

"She's got Dad, Zwei, and she had friends before she ditched them. She wouldn't have been alone," Yang reasoned.

"But nobody understands Ruby the way you do. You were the only person bothering with her for years, new people can't erase those days, can't erase that bond, not ever," Blake shook her head, tear now freely falling down her cheeks.

"She's got you and Weiss now!" Yang burst. "She doesn't need me to keep her grounded, she needs to let go and embrace her future because I'm not a part of it!"

"And why? Because you're too scared to be a part of it!" Blake yelled.

"Well maybe I am!" Yang shoved Blake. "Maybe I am afraid, maybe I want to take the easy way out and leave things to Ruby! Maybe I am too selfish to stay by her side! Maybe I am too unmotivated to go anywhere with life!"

"Yang-"

"No, you're right, I'm so selfish I'm not going to stick around to make my only friend happy," Yang began to sob violently. Blake pulled the crying teen into a hug.

"I know what it's like to want to take the easy way out, to just leave everything behind and runaway from pain. Trust me, it's hard to undo years of crime, hate, and being stuck up. It's hard to look past what you've done or something that happened to you, but somewhere, there's somebody waiting for you. They need you and you can't abandon them because you may be the only person that'll ever love them," Blake explained. "I believe I was placed on this team for a reason, I believe that you, Ruby, and Weiss are the people I've been waiting for since I was nine years old."

"Do you really believe it?" Yang asked.

"Yes, now come on, get up and tell yourself you can do this," Blake sprang to her feet and extended a hand to the blonde.

"What if I can't?" Yang shuddered.

"You can. Please, do it for me, do it for Weiss, do it for your littler sister," Blake encouraged. Yang grasped Blake's extended hand shakily and rose her feet with a small tug from Blake.

"I-I can do this," Yang stuttered to herself. Blake grinned.

"I knew you could. Now step two, let's get you cleaned up and your arm disinfected," Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

...

"Yang, you look like hell swallowed you up and spat you out!" Weiss shrieked.

"Yeah, I know," Yang nodded, sitting down on Blake's bed as Blake disappeared into the bathroom.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked, getting up from her bed and sitting next to Yang.

"Oh, I just... Had a moment I guess you could say," Yang shrugged.

"Were you cutting?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm going to try and stop. Blake gave me a big slap to the face with reality," Yang smirked.

"Ok, I got the disinfectant. This might sting a bit," Blake bent down in front of Yang and rubbed the liquid all over her.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Nuh-uh, you brought this on yourself, if you want to blame anyone, blame you," Blake snapped.

"I wasn't saying it's your fault, it just hurts," Yang huffed.

"Well I can't help that it hurts," Blake wrapped up Yang's arms in bandages after applying the ointment. "All done, now why don't you relax, you look like you could use some rest."

"Ok," Yang climbed up to her bunk and curled herself under the covers.

"I'm going to check on Ruby," Blake said, beginning to leave. "Oh, Weiss, keep an eye on Yang."

"I will," Weiss replied, standing up and dusting off her skirt. Blake smiled before closing the door and disappearing. Weiss looked up at Yang, who had her back turned to Weiss. "Yang, you're not going to leave us, right?"

"No, not anymore," Yang replied softly. Weiss crawled up onto to bunk with Yang to they could hear each other better.

"Good, because you girls are great friends and I've forgotten how good it feels to have somebody else other than yourself in your life," Weiss said. Yang turned over to face Weiss.

"Have you been alone?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, my only two friends died, both her killed before their time," Weiss shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Yang reached out a hand to tuck some of Weiss' snow white hair behind her ears. "If it makes you feel better, Ruby is the best friend anyone could ever have and she'll be good to you."

"I love all of you girls. You've been patient with me and don't use me for my money, that's something I can't thank you enough for that," Weiss smiled.

"No prob, Princess," Yang winked.

"Whatever you say, Blondie," Weiss poke Yang's nose.

...

"Ruby, I think you might want to come back to the room," Blake called out to Ruby, who was training in the large arena with Jaune.

"Why?" Ruby asked, blocking one of Jaune's attacks.

"We need to have a team meeting," Blake answered.

"About what?" Ruby swung her scythe at Jaune, who quickly ducked.

"Yang," Blake said simply, making Ruby drop her scythe, unable to block Jaune's attack. Jaune quickly noticed and made sure she got hit with his shield rather than his sword. Ruby got knocked over, but got right back up and ran towards Blake.

"Is she ok?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, but she needs us," Blake said.

"But that means she's not ok and something's wrong!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby, look, what happened three years ago isn't in the past as much as the two of you want to believe it. Yang never got to talk out her feelings and she still bottling everything up. With what happened, she's got even more negative emotion bottled up inside her. You're the same way. You're terrified of losing her, but you hide it until you suspect her leaving. You need to talk about it. Both of you. Weiss and I are going to help you both the best we can," Blake assured.

"L-Let's go," Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and ran to the dorm.

...

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, running into the room and rushing up the ladder to Yang's bed, launching herself at the older girl. Weiss squirmed.

"Ruby! Be careful, I'm not sure how sturdy the bed is," Weiss exclaimed. Yang embraced her now crying little sister tightly.

"It's ok, I'm fine, just calm down a little, ok," Yang assured as she gently rubbed Ruby's back.

"I need you," Ruby whimpered.

"I need you too," Yang squeezed Ruby tighter after a slight pause.

"Don't go," Ruby looked up at Yang with tear filled eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you again, but I don't think I keep going like this...I need help," Yang admitted.

"What do I have to do?" Ruby asked.

"For years I've been lying to you, and for years you've been lying to me. I want us to be honest from now on, even if it's not what either of us want to hear. I think that's the only way either one of us is ever going to heal from this mess," Yang explained.

"Ok, honesty," Ruby snuggled closer to Yang.

"Let's all do this, Blake and I too, I think we've all kept a lot to ourselves, and ultimately, Yang's the living proof that if we keep it to ourselves it'll only make things worse," Weiss suggested.

"I can do with that if everyone's ok with listening," Blake crawled up to Yang's bunk, joining the rest of the team.

"We're cool with that," Yang smiled at her friends.

"Wait, didn't we determine a two people limit to these beds?" Weiss asked.

"What do you mean by that- AH!" CRASH!

"That's exactly what I meant," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"My bed broke!" Yang exclaimed.

"Your bed! Your bed crushed my bed!" Blake cried.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"Why don't we call the professors and see what can be done," Blake suggested.

"Agreed," Weiss concluded.


	4. Rein Of The Chocolate Cupcake Queen Pt1

"Jaune, what's that on your wrist?" Yang questioned.

"Huh, oh it's a tattoo," Jaune replied.

"Of what?" Yang asked.

"It says 'We are the misfits, we are the awesome ones, we are the Chocolate Cupcake Queen's Army'," Jaune extended his hand for Yang to observe.

"Where's that from? Some movie?" Yang asked.

"No, only the best Youtuber ever! She's also a singer and a movie star! I started watching her when we were both nine," Jaune smiled.

"So she's our age?"

"Yeah. She goes by the Chocolate Cupcake Queen. She started out doing videos of her and her friends playing with dolls, which my sisters found and I found them funny. Every day, she'd post a video, whether it be a vlog, a doll video, a cover, or a skit. She, she's just so... So amazing. She makes videos for her fans even when she's hurting. She's strong and stands up for us, so we can stand behind her album and raise our voices. I don't feel like I'm alone when I listen to her music or watch her videos, she's a misfit too," Jaune explained.

"That's cool. Does she go by The Chocolate Cupcake Queen in her albums?" Yang inquired.

"No, just Weiss," Jaune shook his head.

"Wait, Weiss? You're kidding right?" Yang chuckled.

"No, she puts on the Ice Princess act because she's afraid. At her old school she got picked on, so when she came to Beacon, she acted like the girls there. It's all an act. I'm sure after all this time, you've noticed some incontinences," Jaune reasoned.

"Well, she's really loosened up, she's actually really fun now when it's just Ruby, Blake, and I," Yang commented.

"Then she's beginning to trust you guys. I'm glad, I hope she'll be more open with everyone soon. I know that the girl with the excessive hair dye and an odd obsession with chocolate is the real Weiss, I saw it in person in the most likely place you'd expect her to be on her best behavior," Jaune said.

"Where would that be?" Yang chuckled.

"My family was invited to the Schnee's annual Christmas Ball last year when we were sixteen. Weiss was wearing a tee shirt and sweat pants, no shoes, just plush socks, and was getting in a music blast battle with the hired musicians when she wasn't stuffing her face at the chocolate fountain. This is one of the most formal events in all of Vytal, it's broadcasted on live TV, and she's running around in lounge clothes and blasting Rag Doll by Aerosmith. I doubt if she was really the Ice Queen we know now, she'd do something like that, it only got her in trouble, her dad drug her out of the party by her ear," Jaune reasoned.

"If she was so careless back then, why would she suddenly change?" Yang questioned.

"Well, she hasn't had any friends in years. Her two friends past on, both were murdered within a year of each other. One died when they were thirteen, she was killed by her mom, and the other, who was her best friend, was killed by the White Fang. She took the bullet for Weiss, and by the time police arrived and got the scene under control, she was dead. That was the summer before Weiss was sent to The Atlas Academy for the Elite and More Privileged. She didn't fit in there, she was a tad goth as well as being rather rebellious, she wasn't accepted by her peers. I guess you can only take so much smack talk until you do something. So Weiss took matters into her own hands and started to act exactly like the other girls over the summer at all of the social events she had to attend. She tried to be perfect and superior so people couldn't step on her. I just wish she had been herself a little longer so I could find a way to tell her she's perfect when she's honest," Jaune sighed.

"Yang! We're still going to the mall right?!" Ruby shouted from across the room, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, the whole reason I came here was to give you this," Yang tossed Jaune a few papers. "It's some notes from History, ignore any random crap I wrote that's irrelevant to the subject, also, Blake did the doodle, so don't blame me." and with that Yang ran off.

"Come on, Yang, we don't have all day," Weiss snapped.

"We kinda do though," Yang reasoned, reaching her friends.

"Well, we technically do, but Weiss wants to hit up Emo Doll during their Unhappy Hour Half Price Friday Sale," Blake replied with a slight grin. "After that, I need to get my new book from Stables and Peasants and Ruby wants to go to LKRANDOMLETTERS Shoes for a new pair of combat boots."

"Ok, but only if I get to go to-"

"No Lace Butterfly!" Ruby cried.

"Fine... But we're going to Game Yield," Yang concluded.

"That's fine by me," Weiss smiled before skipping ahead of her team. "Chop, chop, ladies, I need a new Black Rock Shooter tee shirt for half the original price!" Weiss sang.

...

"Yang, smell this perfume," Weiss sprayed some black mist onto her wrist. Yang sniffed Weiss' wrist.

"Smells like roses," Yang commented.

"Yes, it does, I'm trying to decide between Funeral Flowers or Dead Girlscouts," Weiss held up to bottles of scented elixer. One was black and the other red.

"What does Dead Girlscouts smell like?" Yang asked.

"Thin mint cookies," Weiss replied. "Yummy, chocolate covered thin mints or tasteful roses, which one?"

"Go with the roses, Ruby will never leave you alone if you smell like cookies. Besides, Ruby already rocks the cookie scent and if you suddenly smell like cookies, people will begin to wonder," Yang reasoned.

"Thanks, Yang. Oh, and what do you think of this skirt?" Weiss put back the red bottle and held up a black skirt with the chibi Black Rock Shooters and Dead Masters all over. "Do you think it'll make my butt look big?"

"Um... No, I doubt it'll make your butt look big," Yang shook her head.

"Good. Oh, are you getting anything?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, Jaune texted me asking me to get him this tee-shirt and I was going to get these biker gloves, this tee shirt, and this Red Vs. Blue cookie jar for Ruby," Yang motioned to the items in her basket. Weiss pulled out a plushy of the Dead Master and squeezed it.

"My precious," Weiss jokingly said, stroking the plushy. Yang chuckled.

"Black Rock Shooter, eh?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I've been a big fan ever since I started middle school. The whole concept that somebody would bare your pain for you has always been such a comforting idea. Silly, yes, but I guess that the show appealed to me for that reason, that and the catchy theme song," Weiss chuckled.

"I gotta watch it sometime then," Yang commented.

"We can watch it together, whenever you feel like it, I have the box set, in blue ray, dvd, and digital copy. I also have the album and the video game," Weiss smiled.

...

"I see you're taking advantage of the secret library," Yang chuckled at the sight of Blake reading on one of the fancy sofas in the hidden library. Blake looked up from her book to face Yang, who was carrying a laptop, a bag of Doritos, and a few Pepschnee cans.

"What do you plan on doing with all that?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, ever heard of the Chocolate Cupcake Queen?" Yang started.

"Yes, she's a rebellious anorexic faunus-lover only self conscious preteens, faunus, and old perverts watch. I used to like her videos whenever I was twelve and what not, but she never grew up and started to get really depressing to watch, so I stopped," Blake explained. Yang flopped down next to Blake and set up the laptop.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"She did a lot of videos focusing in on the amount of crap in this world. I didn't want to hear about it," Blake answered.

"Hm... I can understand wanting to ignore the world. It sucks sometimes, but how will anything get better if we ignore the problems at hand?" Yang asked. Blake sighed.

"Yeah, I guess in reality, I just was too stubborn to admit that what I was doing was wrong, " Blake set down her book and pulled her knees to her chest. "She would do a lot of videos on equal rights. She would call out both sides, the humans, specifically her father, then the White Fang."

"Weiss was different back then wasn't she?" Yang shook her head.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but from what I heard, La-Nel was murdered by the White Fang, causing Weiss to rethink her beliefs," Blake replied.

"Who's La-Nel?" Yang asked.

"She was Weiss' closest friend, she was a faunus and probably the only reason Weiss was supportive of the faunus," Blake explained.

"I'm going to pull up the videos, why don't you watch them with me, Jaune says Weiss is pretty funny," Yang smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Blake nodded slowly, watching Yang pull up YouTube. "Want a Pepschnee?"

"Does it taste good?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I've been drinking this stuff since I was two years old," Yang smiled.

"Your dad gave soda to a toddler?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Yang shrugged.

"Um.. Just, never mind, hand me a can," Blake shook her head.

"Here you go," Yang chirped, handing Blake the shining blue can with a white and red snowflake on it. Blake opened the can and poured the bubbly brown liquid down her throat. "Ok, let's get this bad boy started." Yang clicked the play button.

_"So that's the tone we're going for?" a petite white haired preteen asked a black haired cat faunus with brown eyes._

_ "Yeah, that's the tone, Sees," the faunus reached her hand up to the shorter girl's head and messaged the top of her head._

_ "Ok.."_

"That's..."

"Yeah, that's La-Nel," Blake replied.

_"So today, we will be doing the best friend tag today, because why not? We're too lazy at the moment to write a skit at the moment," Weiss explained, pulling up a piece of paper._

"At least she's honest," Yang chuckled.

_"When did you first meet?" Weiss read off. "We met in first grade."_

_ "Some other kids were picking on Weiss over having a bunch of tears in her dress, I saw what was going on and told them to piss off before I beat them into the ground so hard they'd be in hell. Weiss and I became buddies after that day," La-Nel further explained. _

_ "Who is your best friend's hero?" Weiss read off. "General Kisa from the faunus war. She was twelve when she lead her army into the battle of Ice Gardens."_

_ "The Black Rock Shooter," La-Nel answered. _

_ "Yep," Weiss nodded. "What is her favorite color? Blue."_

_ "Lavender," La-Nel motioned to a scarf around Weiss' neck._

_ "Favorite food. You like ketchup," Weiss pulled a few ketchup packets out of La-Nel's backpack to prove her point. "I've literally seen you just eat ketchup and nothing else."_

_ "You love chocolate, which is kinda obvious," La-Nel grinned._

_ "Biggest crush? Yeah, no... Biggest fear," Weiss changed the question._

_ "Fear, you are terrified of your family," La-Nel answered._

_ "Well, that's right after losing you," Weiss replied sheepishly. "You're scared of spiders."_

_ "I have the same fear you have. We flunked that one. Anyways, what's next?"_

_ "What kind of question is this?" Weiss laughed._

_ "Lemme, see," La-Nel snatched the paper and began to laugh. "What part of your best friend's body is their favorite? What?"_

_"I have no idea, that's not a normal conversation between us, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say either ears or chest," Weiss laughed._

_ "Um... Feet?" La-Nel asked._

_ "Yeah, I think I have pretty feet," Weiss commented. _

_ "If you were out together, what would your friend eat? What restaurant are we talking, cause I don't exact have the best budget, we are most likely at a gas station, what do you want, Weissy?" La-Nel asked._

_ "I want a chocolate bar," Weiss piped up._

_ "What's your favorite memory together?" La-Nel read aloud. "Well, the time we went ice skating with Cassie when we were all nine. We went to the park and packed our own snacks."_

_ "My favorite was when you spent the night for the first time and we made ramen noodles to go with our movie," Weiss smiled. _

_ "What was it again?" La-Nel asked._

_ "Three hours of cute cats," Weiss replied. _

_ "Ah, yes, cat videos, the most generic thing to exist," La-Nel pursed her lips in thought. _

_ "WEISS!" a voice came from the back around followed by loud thumping sounds. La-Nel and Weiss exchanged glances before turning off the camera. A black subtitled showed up saying, 'Sorry for the inconvenience. Either way, we finished the shortened tag, so I hope you enjoyed.', then the video ended. _

Blake and Yang exchanged glances.

"Maybe a different video," Yang suggested, clicking on a different video.

_A small intro started up the video with a rather happy feel good vibe, but only La-Nel ceased to be in the intro and Weiss looked to be about sixteen. She had choppy green hair, thick black eyeliner, and a small top hat headband on. She was wearing a Black Rock Shooter tee shirt and had her scar outlined in bright blue eyeliner. _

"Did she do the outline on purpose?" Yang questioned.

"I think so," Blake shook her head.

_"Hello, friends out there on the internet, the Chocolate Cupcake Queen is back, and ready to go over your questions. The first is from Sassy-and-Hot-9999999995, and she, I'm assuming is a she, wants to know, 'Weiss, do you think you'll be doing YouTube throughout adulthood?'. Good question, and to be honest, I hope to always provide some type of media, whether it be funny videos, music, or movies, which I'm sure you all are aware that I played Amy in the new Soul Calibur movie," Weiss said, using her hands to talk a lot. "Ok, now bobthebeautiful asked, 'What's your favorite band?'. It's a tie between the Mute Instruments and The Flaming Butcher. Both are very good."_

"Hey, I write for the Mute Instruments," Yang laughed.

"Mute Instruments?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"It sounded clever at the time..."Yang trailed off.

_"Khloris wants to know what conditioner I use to keep my hair soft despite the amount of dye and bleach I use on a daily basis. I use a weird concoction I made trying to untangle my cosplay wig. So what I do is, I mix blue dust, Sheneit conditioner, Natural Hair conditioner, Shea moisturizer, and a tad of olive oil. I rub it in my hair before going to bed each night, as well as mix it into my shampoo plus conditioner thingy. I rub some... Let's call it Weissy Glop, in my hair and wash it out after the shampoo and then as I said, put some in before going to sleep. Somehow, that keeps my hair from being fried, it's amazing what dust hacks you can use for everyday problems. "  
><em> 

"Self advertizing much," Blake rolled her eyes.

_ "Let'snotgothere asked, 'Is the musical Cinderella going to tour soon?'. Yes, we are going to start in Atlas and end in Mistrol," Weiss answered. "It's been fun doing a musical. I one time stole somebody's coffee and they didn't even notice."_

"You mean to tell me THIS is Ice Queen?" Yang chuckled, taking a swig of Pepschnee.

"Yeah, weird, right?" Blake commented.

"I heard this existed, but I was skeptical at first," a voice came from the door. Blake and Yang's eyes shot towards Weiss, who had just entered the secret library.

"Weiss, how'd you find us?" Yang asked.

"Um... I wasn't looking for you, I was looking for the hidden library Dr. Oobleck told me about. He said I could find some books on ancient dust hacks for acne. Seriously, I've tried everything for this one on my forehead, but no, it doesn't want to go away, so I have to find some other method other than squeezing the living hell out of it," Weiss explained.

"Didn't you name it?" Yang chuckled.

"Yes, Stupidbiatchfromhell the first," Weiss proclaimed. "With my luck there'll be a fifteenth."

"Aw, don't worry, I one time got this huge zit between my eyes. I fell asleep at lunch and somebody drew I smiley face on it," Yang said.

"They drew a smiley face on a zit?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's funny in retrospect," Yang laughed.

"That's not weird at all," Blake shook her head.

"One time, somebody stole my note book and wrote 'here comes freak' all over the my notes," Weiss shrugged.

"Dude, some chick beat my locker with a base ball bat," Yang chuckled.

"One of the maids tried to flush my blanket down the toilet. I don't really know why, but they did," Weiss shook her head.

"Well that's not very _Charmin_," Yang chuckled.

"Oh haha, what kind of crappy pun was that?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"You did that on purpose," Blake narrowed her eyes at Weiss.

"Well I guess you could say she's starting to rub off on me," Weiss shrugged.

"I need to separate the two of you," Blake shook her head.

"But we're just now getting along!" Yang whined.

...

Weiss sat on her bed with a gourmet chocolate bar, munching slowly, savoring every last taste. Ruby set her bag on the ground, picked up Zwei and sat next to Weiss.

"Did you understand Professor Ozpin's lesson today?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked up from her bar of lovely brown gold to face Ruby.

"On Archetypes? It's a typical example of a character or plot line that is almost always used in a story," Weiss answered, popping another square of chocolate into her mouth.

"Oh... I'm really bad at this," Ruby complained, flopping onto her back, letting Zwei curl up on her chest.

"We all have our strengths. I'm not doing that well in math," Weiss sighed.

"Oh, I'm good at that," Ruby smiled.

"How about I help you with English and you help me with math?" Weiss offered.

"Ok!" Ruby chirped happily.

"Chocolate?" Weiss offered. "It's got toffee, peppermint, and walnuts."

"Sure," Ruby held out her hand for a few squares of the sweet to be dropped in her palm. "Thanks, Weissy."

"No problem," Weiss chuckled, tossing a piece of chocolate in the air and catching it in her mouth. "I'm the Chocolate Queen!" Weiss' scroll began to vibrate. Weiss grabbed it out of her pocket and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, Weiss, your sister, Winter really wants to see you, it's near the end," the voice at the other end said.


	5. Rein Of The Chocolate Cupcake Queen Pt2

Weiss tapped her foot on the floor nervously while the airship steadily headed towards Atlas. Blake had been trying to read, but the heiress' nervous foot and over all demeanor was too distracting. On a normally occasion, Blake would've told Weiss to stop tapping her foot, but this was not the appropriate time to say something like that. Blake gave up all hope in her book, Ninjas of Love - After Story, closing it and putting the novel in her carry-on bag. Weiss continued to stare down her feet, avoiding eye contact. Blake sighed to herself before lying her head against the back of the seat, closing her amber eyes.

_"We're too late, they killed everyone."_

_ "W-What? Where's..."_

_ "He's gone too, but I don't see a corpse."_

Blake jumped slightly when she felt a slight weight on her shoulder. Blake opened her eyes and directed them down to see Weiss had lied her head on Blake's shoulder. Weiss still stared at the back of Ruby and Yang's seats in front of them, never making a peep. Blake relaxed a bit, happy that Weiss had ceased to tap her foot. Smiling, the faunus pulled out her scroll and entered her Lindle app to read 'Rise of the Dawn of the Start of Ninjas of Love the Prequel Origins Beginnings'.

Meanwhile, in front Yang was snoring as loud as she possibly could, lying in a bed of pretzel packets while Ruby watched a movie on her scroll, laughing a little bit every so often. The flight attendant came up to them.

"Excuse me!" The woman shouted, jolting Yang into consciousness.

"Yes," Yang asked, eyes wide open in shock.

"Would you like a drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes, Pepschnee," Yang answered.

"Would you like that in the can?"

"Nah, I'll have it right here," Yang shrugged. The flight attendant just glared and hand Yang her drink.

"What about you?" The attendant asked Ruby.

"Milk please," Ruby said. The attendant handed Ruby her drink. "Thank you." The lady walked down to Weiss and Blake.

"Do you ladies want a drink?"

"Tea please," Blake said.

"Cavit," Weiss said.

"ID, please," The lady said.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am? Do you know who my family is?" Weiss sat up and glared at the lady.

"Whatever," the lady poured the fine wine into a plastic cup and handed it to Weiss.

"Geez, the nerve of her," Weiss scoffed before taking a sip.

"You seem better," Blake commented. Weiss sighed.

"Do I look like I'm feeling any better? We're flying _coach_, the dolt's cackling, the brute's snoring, there's a loud infant on the airship, the wine's not cold enough, and this isn't exactly a pleasure trip to Atlas may I remind you," Weiss folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, you're talking, you were just tapping your foot earlier," Blake pointed out. Weiss sighed and slumped down in her seat.

"Well, it's nice to not be sitting in coach on an emergency trip to Atlas where I'm going to have to interact with my family and business partners, with noise everywhere, alone," Weiss forced a small smile at Blake.

"So what exactly is going on that you'd willingly miss finals?" Blake asked. Weiss blew her bangs out of her eyes before looking back at Blake.

"Well...The thing is, you met my sister, Winter a while back when she came to visit," Weiss started.

"Yeah, I remember that," Blake tried to disguise her slightly disgusted feelings towards the ex-heiress.

_ "Weissy, tell me you've been using that soap I've sent you. The one made in Mistrol. Mistrol was voted the cleanest kingdom, and I don't trust the fact people from Vacuo are around you. You don't know where they've been and for all we know they could have fleas!" Winter exclaimed, examining Weiss before forcing Weiss' jaw open. "You have been brushing well, right? Tell me it's true. There's 95% bacteria on your tongue if you are human and not from Vacuo, you need to be brushing fifteen times a day, every day, and rinse with dust fluoride at least twenty times. Floss every five minutes, understand?" Winter ranted. _

_ "Yuhuh," Weiss replied, her speech muffled by Winter's hands._

_ "Weiss dear, you haven't been kissing any faunus, or Vacuo natives, or faunus Vacuo natives, right?" Winter began to freak out. "Why those filthy faunus carrying rabies and Vacuo people are just plain disgusting!" _

_ "No, of course not!" Weiss exclaimed. _

_ "Good, I was worried for a while. You know who to call if a faunus touches you, right?" Winter asked._

_ "1800 carpet cleaners, then the pound," Weiss replied in a emotionless tone._

_ "Good girl. I'm glad you're prepared. "_

_ ..._

_ "My partner's a childish, female dunce," Weiss narrowed her eyes at Winter._

_ "Is she clean? Does she shower regularly? Please tell me she's not from Vacuo, or a faunus, or a faunus from Vacuo," Winter begged._

_ "She's relatively clean, she showers often, and she's a human girl from Patch," Weiss told her sister. _

_ "Where?" Winter asked._

_ "You know that colony we lost to Vale during the Faunus War?" Weiss asked._

_ "Yeah, those Valish SNAKES!" Winter cried._

_ "That's Patch."_

_ "What an awful name. Either way, I'm here for a cleanliness inspection. Please lead me to your dorm room. Hopefully they are as clean as the ones a Atlas Academy for the Elite and More Privileged," Winter said._

_..._

_ "Well you also kept doing weird things with your hair, like what possessed you to take a weed wacker to your head then dye it green?" Winter questioned._

_ "It wasn't a weed wacker, it was crafty scissors you use to make certain indents on paper and the green was epic," Weiss crossed her arms._

_ "Whatever you did, you're hair was a mess," Winter commented. "And don't get me started on the rainbow micro braids and the hot pink hair with the ultra short bangs. "_

_ "They grew back," Weiss defended._

_..._

_ "What is it about rabies?" Blake walked into the dorm._

_ "Who's this?" Winter demanded._

_ "My teammate Blake. Blake, this is my sister Winter," Weiss introduced._

_ "Hello," Blake said shortly. "Hey, weren't you the heire-"_

_ "Yes, but I made some foolish decisions so Weiss got stuck with the job. I'm preparing her for her new job by mentoring her and training her in all the essential arts. Painting, fencing, violin, piano, harpsichord, harp, flute, guitar, ballroom dancing, ballet, acting, singing, party planning, and knitting. Just the bare minimum since Weiss is so unmotivated for anything," Winter explained._

"Well, you saw her at a good time. She's dying because she's too weak to fight of disease anymore," Weiss explained. "And the worst part is, she could've been saved had she not kept things to herself all those years."

"She was the original heiress, correct?" Blake asked.

"Yes, Father loved Winter a lot. He begrudged making me heiress, but by the time he did, things were already getting bad," Weiss sighed. "Growing up, I didn't see Winter very often, but when I was declared heiress, I started getting all the privileges of being so, so I was expected to play the perfect part. I went against it for years, and Winter pushed me the most to be perfect. At the same time, she was the only one that actually gave a crap about me, and not what I could give her. She pushed me because she didn't want me to make her mistakes."

"I'm sorry..." Blake said silently.

"You're not sorry she's dying, don't lie to my face," Weiss turned her back to the faunus. Blake flinched, opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She decided that it was best to leave Weiss alone.

...

The four exited the airship, and began to fight through the large crowds of Atlas Airport. Finally, they reached the parking lot where a limo was waiting for them. Yang came running from behind them, carrying a bag.

"Miss Schnee," A chauffer bowed before opening the door. Weiss entered without a word, followed by Blake who said a small 'thank you' as she ducked in. Ruby bounced into the car happily, followed by Yang, who was stuck carrying all the bags.

"It's kinda cold for summer," Yang commented.

"Yeah, that's normal here," Weiss replied emotionlessly.

"Hm... So, are we getting to stay at your place?" Ruby asked.

"Obviously, you dunce," Weiss stared out the window.

"I heard you live in the original Schnee Manor, is that true?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Weiss responded, getting a little more irritated.

"That's cool. I've never been inside a mansion before, this will be pretty cool, don't you think, Blake?" Yang popped a complimentary chocolate from the limo into her mouth.

"I think we should leave Weiss alone, she's obviously not up for talking," Blake snapped a glare at the two sisters.

"Oh, sorry," Yang sunk down into her seat.

"Yeah, sorry, Weiss," Ruby's face dropped as the limo started to head down the road.

"It's fine," Weiss said sharply before a silence took over the car. Blake read a little more of her book while Yang and Ruby took turns exchanging awkward glances from each other. Minutes passed and finally, Blake spoke.

"Weiss, do you want us to accompany you?" Blake asked.

"No, I want to be alone," Weiss replied.

"Ok, just offering," Blake nodded, redirecting her gaze to her book.

...

Weiss slipped into the room, creeping in silently not to wake Winter. She sat down next to her, in a chair and patiently watched as Winter opened her eyes lazily. If it was possible to be any paler than Weiss, Winter definitely there, looking almost like ghost.

"You're awake?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Winter replied in a weak voice.

"Did I do that?" Weiss asked nervously.

"No, Father said you'd be here, I was waiting on you," Winter replied.

"Sorry I could be here sooner," Weiss sighed.

"It's ok." Silence took over for a few minutes. "Weiss, you look unlike yourself."

"What?" Weiss cocked her head to the side.

"You look like every other girl I've gone to school with. Why so formal?" Winter asked.

"These are my normal clothes," Weiss motioned to her combat skirt.

"That's a lie, where's my little punk rainbow?" Winter questioned.

"She got tired of everyone's crap and grew up," Weiss crossed her arms.

"But this isn't you... I know I pushed you to be this, but please, ignore everything I said," Winter sighed.

"I'm only trying to make you proud, I thought you'd want me to look presentable," Weiss smoothed out her skirt.

"I'm proud of you already. You're very strong, talented, and fun. Stop acting like something you're not, it bothers me. I wish I hadn't forced you to become that," Winter closed her eyes a bit before reopening them to look at Weiss. "I'm sorry for being so controlling."

"You were only doing what you thought was best," Weiss assured.

"That doesn't make it right," Winter sighed once more. "Go wild. I want to see the real Weiss."

"What?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Go for it, take a weedwacker to your hair, dye it green and purple, dress like a hood rat, smell like chocolate milk powder," Winter smiled.

"You mean it?" Weiss asked. Winter nodded.

"And don't you dare take to mind what people say to you over it. It is for me after all," Winter winked.

"I'll do it," Weiss smiled.

"Well go, the end is inevitable," Winter urged.

"You don't know that," Weiss stuck out her tongue.

"Just go, I want to see before I'm dead," Winter said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

...

"How'd it go?" Blake asked as Weiss entered the limo.

"Good. To Hair-Less," Weiss instructed the driver.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"A beauty product store," Weiss answered.

"Ran out of conditioner or something?" Yang questioned.

"No, I'm going to dye my hair," Weiss replied.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I'm thinking bright red or maybe teal," Weiss thought aloud. "Oh, or green. No, all."

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Weiss shrugged.

...

"Ok, you ready to see?" Weiss announced.

"Come on out, Weiss," Yang called.

"Can I get a drumroll?" Weiss asked. Blake chuckled before joining to sisters in the swatting of a suitcase. "May I present, Weiss Schnee!" Weiss swung the bathroom door open, striking a pose. Weiss was wearing a BRS tee shirt, grey sweat pants, and her hair was drastically different. Weiss had a simple bob with baby doll bangs. The bas of her hair bright red, like Ruby's cloak, with blue/purple streaks, orange and green tips, varying from side you looking at, and black bangs.

"Whaddaya think?" Weiss asked, flopping down between Ruby and Blake.

"Who are you and what did you do to Weiss Schnee?" Ruby shook her head. Weiss's crest fell.

"You don't like it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's just... What?" Ruby shook her head. Weiss thought for a moment then ran to grab her laptop. Bringing it to Ruby, she pulled up her old videos.

"The pampered princess thing is all an act, see," Weiss played a video. Half way through, Ruby shook her head.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why were you kissing a faunus?" Ruby asked.

"Cause I felt like it," Weiss shrugged. "Either way, that's the way I was years ago. My sister, Winter got really sick and Father had to make me heiress. That summer, my best friend was killed by the White Fang, which is why I started to dislike the faunus. I pretended to be the pampered princess at Beacon because I didn't want to end up getting stepped on, you know?"

"Oh.." Ruby looked down. "That's really cool you're willing to go back."

"Thanks, it's for Winter. She said that she wanted to die seeing my being honest, it's the least I can do for her, after all, she helped me get into Beacon," Weiss smiled.

"She doesn't have much time, doesn't she?" Yang asked.

"No, they believe she'll die this summer," Weiss shook her head. "But I think they're a bunch of filthy liars. It'll get better."

"You think?" Blake asked.

"Of course. Winter's stronger than she looks and she wouldn't leave without coming to graduation. She gave me her word," Weiss said in a determined voice.

...

"How do I look?" Weiss asked, sitting down next to Winter's bed. Winter weakly smiled.

"Great," Winter replied.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like," Weiss grinned. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No, actually a bit worse," Winter replied.

"It'll go away though," Weiss assured.

"Not this time, Weiss. It's safe to say we've only got a few more moments together," Winter sighed.

"Stop saying that," Weiss huffed. "You'll be fine."

"Weiss... I'm going to shut my eyes for a bit, you can leave if you want," Winter sighed.

"I'll stay."

"Ok."  
>...<p>

About a week had passed and things became worse. Finally, nine days after RWBY had arrived in Atlas, Winter died. Weiss didn't take it well, she basically hid in her room, barely talking to anyone except her teammates. Ruby and Yang, despite wanting to support Weiss, needed to get away for a bit, so they left for lunch, leaving Blake and Weiss alone.

Blake had a had laid gently on Weiss's back and her other holding her book. Weiss was playing with a hair band, every so often sighing.

"Weiss, I know your depressed, but I think we should go outside. You're looking paler than normal, if that's even possible," Blake said.

"What's the point in anything?" Weiss rolled over to face Blake. "Everyone I've ever cared about has died."

"We're still here," Blake smiled sheepishly.

"It's only a matter of time before I lose you guys too, it's like a curse or something," Weiss sighed.

"You won't be alone, I'll be here," Blake grasped Weiss's hand. "I promise."

"You can't break that promise," Weiss whimpered.

"I won't."  
>...<p>

The funeral had ended, Weiss of course, wasn't happy about it being on TV, but didn't dare act out, wanting the keep the what little respect the funeral did have.

Weiss sat in front of Winter's grave quietly, not saying a word, as she had all day. Yang and Blake were inside eating lunch when Ruby sat down beside Weiss.

"Hey," the younger girl started.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Just thought you'd like some company. I hate being alone when things fall apart," Ruby replied.

"Hmm." Weiss hummed simply, just to let Ruby know she approved of her presence. Ruby sighed to herself after a few minutes of silence.

"I know you're hurting right now, Weiss, I just want you to know I understand what you're going through," Ruby said, putting a hand on Weiss shoulder. Weiss slapped it away.

"You know nothing, Ruby Rose, you have no idea what I'm going through," Weiss growled. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love. You don't know what it's like watching someone you love and look up to waste away to nothing. To watch as they fade away and know it's too late. You know _nothing_," Weiss hissed. Ruby's face fell, her expression saddened.

"But I do, Weiss. My mom disappeared when I was five. I know what it's like to lose someone you love dearly. And as for watching the person you admire the most fade away, I do know what that's like too. I had to watch Yang lie there motionless for months, not sure if she'd ever open her eyes again, left to wonder if I had told her loved her just one more time if she'd stay with me," Ruby began to sob a bit.

"You still have Yang," Weiss growled.

"But that could change so quickly. I'm so scared that if I forget for a moment, I'll say something that'll end her," Ruby sobbed. Weiss felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Come here, you dunce," Weiss sobbed. Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around Weiss, the two girls sobbing on each other's shoulder. "Winter's really gone I guess. And to think I'm the only person in the family that bothered to be here."

"You can't stay here alone all summer, not after this," Ruby said, patting Weiss on the back.

"I don't have any choice," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yang and I are heading home to Patch tomorrow. Dad already said Blake could stay since she has nowhere to go, he wouldn't mind if you came too," Ruby said.

"You wouldn't mind?" Weiss asked.

"Of course not. It'll be fun, I mean, we don't have a mansion with two hundred rooms, but we've got a nice home, a pool, and home cooked meals," Ruby offered.

"I'd love to stay, thank you," Weiss agreed.

"I'll call Dad, come on, let's go inside," Ruby broke the hug and sprang to her feet, offering a hand to Weiss. Weiss grasped Ruby's hand and got onto her feet. The partners entered the prestigious Schnee Manor together, ready to pack their bags and leave for Patch in the morning.


End file.
